


Are You Sure We're Reddie For This?

by EyesOfAFox



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Sonia Kaspbrak finally does a good thing!, Still amazed by the Sonia thing!, Wowie!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfAFox/pseuds/EyesOfAFox
Summary: When Eddie finally convinces his mom to let him invite Richie over for a sleepover, it all comes down in flames.





	1. The Invitation to the Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. That's grey water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eddie invites Richie to a sleepover, it all comes down in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is gonna suck a little, sorry. Mostly because it's explaining stuff but not doing stuff. You know? Be sure to drop your opinion in the comments!

Richie liked Eddie. Eddie liked Richie. Neither one knew the other liked them. Solution: Is there one? Eddie and Richie’s lives were complete opposite, so could a relationship work? Eddie grew up being near to death spoiled by his ma. If he said he didn’t feel too good, she would march him down to the hospital and demand to know what was wrong with him. If he told her that he didn’t want to go to school because there was a disease going around called ‘abracadbritus’ she would let him skip for weeks and call the school to tell them that if his grade dropped because of his absence, then there would be consequences. Richie however, had it the other way around. Maggie was usually nice to him, but Went was a dad from hell. He beat Richie on any chance he got. He also had a bad tendency of  
Richie’s point of view:  
Throwing him across the room. Richie’s head landed painfully against the garages cement wall. He could hear Maggie, yelling to stop. He could also hear Went, yelling back that if she didn’t stop talking he would beat her too. How did Richie end up in this situation? He had kicked Henrys shin as self-defense, Henry was beating him up and about to throw him over the edge of the quarry cliff too. Richie ended up with a sprained wrist and a bruise going down his back but still ended up getting in trouble. Richie was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt a large hand, as cold as stone come down on his face.  
“SEE HOW IT FEELS TO GET HIT YOU LITTLE- “  
“Stop hitting him Went! He’s just a kid, just because your dad hit you doesn’t mean you can hit mine!” After his mom’s speech, there was a sharp clapping sound. The sound of his hand against her cheek. Richie quickly sat up, acknowledging the room around him, and running. His head still felt light from being thrown but he didn’t stop running until he was in his room. He shut the door, quietly because he knew that his parents had already forgotten about him and were beating each other up now, so if he made even the slightest sound then they would come storming into his room with their baseball bats. He felt his hands gently touch the metal lock and turn it. After the door was locked, and the pillows were around the cracks of his door to keep his dad’s screaming out of his dreams. He picked up a black sharpie and gently dragged it along the day in the calendar, December 23.  
“Happy birthday Richie.” He said under his breath and let a small tear gently dribble down his cheek and hit the floor.  
Eddies point of view:  
“One day mom! One day Richie gets to stay at our house for a sleep over. I promise we’ll be quiet!” Eddie whined impatiently at his mom.  
“I’m sorry Eddie bear! You boys are both 13 and 14 and I simply can’t trust what you’re going to do. You know that girl you hang out with smokes! I can smell it on her nasty breath. Eddie I also know that Richie talks about things that you shouldn’t know about. Its because of his parents Eddie, they just don’t know how to raise a child properly.” Sonia said, not minding the fact she was telling her son no for the first time in his life.  
“Okay, can I stay at his house?” Eddie hated staying at other peoples houses but right now he was desperate for a sleep over with Richie.  
“No! I told you, his parents are bad people and they are not getting near you! I’ll let you stay at Bills house though. His parents are okay, but not the Tozier’s okay sweetie?” Sonia was trying her hardest not to scream but her voice had grown a few levels.  
“Ma, please. He’s been my best friend just as long as Bill has, and he’s helped me with a lot of things too! Like with those bullies. He stands up for me, and I… I like him for it. I’ll ask you one more time. Please Ma.” Eddie’s face had grown that cute shade of red after his rant and he stared sadly into her eyes. She had no other choice.  
“Fine.” She sighed, and Eddie grinned with delight.  
“I’ll go call him!” He ran out of the room quickly and Sonia instantly regretted her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts about chapter two, be sure to leave them in the comment section! :)


	2. Richie made it to Eddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie makes it to Eddie's. Yay.

Richie quickly grabbed some clothes from his dresser and threw it in his back pack, running out of the house.   
"Bye Mom, going to Eddie's!" This might actually be the best part of his summer. When he made it, he gently knocked on the door to find Eddie grinning from behind the door.   
"Hello Richie. Come in." Sonia smiled sweetly and Richie for once felt at home.   
"My dad was originally not going to let me, but he went on a trip so.." Richie said feeling awkward when he walked in.   
"Boys, tommorow I have to run to the store so are you okay to stay at home alone?" They nodded and the grin still hadn't washed off of Eddie's face.   
"What do you wanna do?" Eddie asked, a little concerned why Richie was acting so shy.   
"I dunno. You can pick." Richie muttered still aware of Sonia.   
"Wanna play a board game?"  
"Sure." Eddie disappeared into his room and Sonia looked over at Richie.   
"Is everything ok at home?" She said quietly. Richie nodded and followed Eddie into his room.   
"We have Monopoly, sorry, life, and cards." Eddie looked up and was surprised by Richie. It was the first time he had seen him with out a sweat shirt for a while and he was shocked by his true form. He had bruises on his wrists and forearms, and he was so thin that his ribs stuck out from his grey t shirt.   
"Richie? How long has it been since you've eaten?!" Eddie stared for a prolonged time at his ribs and felt fat.   
"I dunno, I'm fine though." Richie prayed he wouldn't say any more about it.   
"Wanna go eat?" Eddie asked looking up from th ribs and up to his face which was red from embarrassment.   
"Yeah." Richie answered and Eddie stood up.   
"If you need to talk to me then... Just know I'm here for you." Richie nodded and they walked over to the kitchen. Perfect timing because next they heard Sonia yell,  
"Dinners ready!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slow writer don't judge. Also throw in some comments plz

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay! Im usually on top of my fanfiction but I really fell behind! I swear I'll have chapter 2 by September 14 (Friday)


End file.
